


A wonderful time

by Choup37



Series: The captain and his Welshman [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Omega Ianto Jones, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Ianto belongs to Jack, and Jack belongs to Ianto. The captain loves to remind him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The captain and his Welshman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788358
Kudos: 38





	A wonderful time

**A wonderful time**

* * *

Ianto cried as Jack's fingers pushed harder inside him.

The captain smirked, and twisted them, enjoying Ianto's whine.

His boy made the most beautiful sounds.

Jack had a lot of lovers in his life, and especially in the last century, but Ianto was one of a kind.

He loved being his first alpha, and the only one he would ever have.

Jack was a very open man, but he didn't share what was his.

And Ianto was his.

The collar on his neck was the only evidence needed.

Ianto only had it since a few months, but everything changed since then.

Ianto was his, and he would show it to everyone, and especially him.

Ianto needed the love, and reassurance.

He cried when Jack showed him the collar the first time, kneeling instantly as the alpha stood in front of him.

  * _I.. I don't.. Captain.. Sir.._

  * _Yes you do, yes you do, beautiful,_ he whispered, caressing his hair. _More than anyone._

  * _But I.. I.. J.. Jack_ , he whimpered.




The captain crouched in front of him, hugging him.

  * _I know. But I want to. You took me back, omega_ , he added very softly, and Ianto raised his head immediately, his eyes full of tears. _I let you down, several times, and.. and you still want me._

  * _Always_ , Ianto breathed.

  * _So please.. Let me deserve you. Let me be yours,_ Jack begged quietly.




Ianto's eyes darkened slightly as he heard the way Jack told it.

Yours.

Not mine.

Yours.

Jack was giving himself.

He wasn't taking, he was offering.

The choice was Ianto's.

  * _Oh, you stupid_ , he whispered, caressing his cheek. _Of course I want you to_ , he growled, before gripping his face, kissing him furiously.




They fought for control, enjoying themselves before Jack pushed him on his back, covering him. Ianto grinned, rubbing his hips against his. The captain growled playfully, before attacking his neck, earning moans as Ianto surrendered.

  * _Fuck me,_ he begged.

  * _Oh, I intend to,_ Jack growled, his voice all alpha making Ianto whine in delight.




Yes. Oh yes.

And so it was Ianto Jones became Jack Harkness' omega.

**

Ianto was crying helplessly, babbling nonsense as Jack fingerfucked him. The young man had already come once, wetness filling his ass and legs as Jack kept moving. The captain pushed another finger inside him, enjoying Ianto's cries as he pushed deep, moving fast and hard.

The omega was sprawled all over his desk, shirt open and pant long gone as the alpha played with him. His desk was a mess, that Ianto would clean later, and he intended to make it worse.

Everything to see Ianto bent over his desk.

The omega let out a high whine, his hands clenching in nothing as he cried out.

  * _Please ! Please ! Please !_




Jack laughed, and slapped him, earning a whimper.

  * _Forgetting your manners, omega ? Is that a way to speak to me ?_

  * _Captain.. Captain.. Please.. P..Please,_ his mate whimpered.

  * _Please what, boy ?_

  * _I.. I.._




Ianto was too far gone to be able of coherent thoughts, and Jack knew it, of course he knew it, but he loved it so much to see him like this, all lost and babbling.

So beautiful.

  * _That, boy?_ he teased him, caressing the bit of his desperate darkened sex.




Ianto screamed.

Jack growled.

Oh yes.

He bent, engulfing him and earning screams as he began to suck, long and hard, as as the same time he kept fucking him. It wasn't long before Ianto came in a howl, half blacking out in the process. Jack drank everything, humming happily as wetness spread once again all over Ianto's ass. The omega cried softly, lost deep in instinct.

So beautiful.

He loved him. Oh yes, he loved him.

He raised quickly, getting rid of his pants as he bent Ianto's legs, pushing inside him so easily he gasped. Ianto whined, opening them more on instinct.

  * _Alpha.. Alpha.._

  * _I'm here, I'm here, love, baby,_ he breathed, as Ianto put his feet around his back, surrounding him from his legs.




Hormones exploded as he began to move, lust and need and deep primal instincts taking over everything.

**

  * _That was good,_ Jack sighed.




Ianto hummed, sprawled all over his lap. Jack licked his lips, and the omega purred, caressing his chest.

Jack smiled.

Ianto didn't talk much after lovemaking, but he always made very clear how happy he was.

And by the way he was attacking Jack's neck, the alpha was far from over.

A wonderful afternoon, indeed.


End file.
